All around
by xxsillyxx
Summary: Can you really have a serious relationship with a rockstar like Dougie Poynter? Well Sophia certainly tries
1. Chapter 1

"Mum they will think I am a huge slut if I show up carrying Annabelle and Sarina on my first day of school" I said and looked at my kind mother. "Your brother will take them quickly" she smiled reassuring at me. I sighed and got dressed. I wore black leather pants, a purple grey t-shirt and a tailored black jacket. I grabbed the two transportable cribs and walked out the door. I entered the school trying to hide myself completely. Not only was it hard to be the new kid, try being the new kid with two daughters. I stumbled into someone. "Hey watch where you are going..." a male voice started. I looked up with my most apologizing expression. "I am Dougie Poynter" he introduced himself and stretched his hand out for me to take. I looked down at the two cribs with my two sleeping daughters were. "Your siblings?" Dougie asked. "Not exactly" I smiled and walked over to my brother. "Why are you talking to Poynter?" Alex asked me as he reached for the cribs. I giggled. "I accidently walked into him" I smiled. "Just don't talk him, he is no good" Alex smiled. "I learned my lesson" I smiled and kissed Annabelle and Sarina goodbye. I tried to find my way to my class. Finally I found my classroom.

As I entered the room I was clearly late. "I am terribly sorry, I sort of got lost" I smiled my cutest smile. The teacher smiled. "It seems the only empty seat is next to mister Poynter" he smiled. I looked down at Dougie who smirked at me. I walked down and sat down. "Until you have your books I am certain that Dougie will find it exciting to open his books for the first time" the teacher said and everybody laughed. I opened the book and turned to the page writing on the board, of course sexual education. "Can anybody tell me what can happen if you forget to use a condom?" the teacher asked. "You could get pregnant and have twins" my worst enemy of all times said clearly looking at me. I looked directly at the book. The lesson went by awfully slowly and Jessica kept making comments about my babies. I practically ran out of class and towards my locker. "Stupid bitch" I mumbled into my locker. "So the babies were yours?" Dougie's voice sounded from the other side of my locker. I slammed it closed. "If you have any idiotic comments about them, please write them on a note. I have to find my next classroom" I snabbed at him and started walking down the hallway. "Snappy young lady huh?" Dougie followed me easily. "I am sorry Dougie, I am sure you are a great guy and everything" I said slowly. He opened a door to a room. "Are you in every one of my classes?" I asked. Dougie nodded. "Then I should properly introduce myself" I looked at him. "I am Sophia Lilly Madeline Hill Gaskarth" I stretched out my hand. He shook my hand. "You seem awfully familiar" I smiled. "That is properly because I am in a band" Dougie laughed. "That's right McFly" I sat down. He sat down next to me. "So what is the deal with your babies?" he asked. I looked at him. "Trying to figure something out about me?" I asked. "Yes I am interested in you" he smiled. "Like I am a cool girl or the more fun way?" I smirked at him. "The fun way" Dougie smiled. I opened my sketch pad. "Can I take you out on a date sometime?" he asked. "You are really fun, sexy and all but I have two children and that wouldn't be fair to you" I smiled a little. "You think I am sexy?" Dougie smiled. I blushed. "Of course" I smiled a little. "Trying to get a third baby?" Jessica said and walked past us winking to Dougie. "Like the one you had removed?" Dougie looked at her. She just said there with an open mouth. "My mum is out of town this weekend I could use some company" I smiled at Dougie. "I will go home with you after school Friday then, the guys will just have to work without me" he smiled. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh do you have the notes from English?" Dougie asked me as we walked up the hallway to our apartment. "Why didn't you write them?" I smiled. "I was too busy watching you; do you know how pretty you look all the time?" Dougie smiled at me. I blushed deeply. I opened the door to my apartment and saw my brother Alex singing to Annabelle and Sarina. "What is he doing here?" Alex stood up being protective as always. "We have to make a project together" I smiled. "I should properly not go to band practice then" Alex said looking for his phone. "Get out" I said. "You are my baby sister" Alex looked at me. "Do you want mum to know about your tattoo?" I smirked at him. "See you tomorrow Sophia and Poynter keep your filthy hands of my sister" Alex said as he left. "Go to hell Gaskarth!" Dougie yelled after him. "I don't want to end up with you!" Alex slammed the front door. I sat down with Annabelle and Sarina. "Who is mummies sweet little baby?" I tickled Annabelle on her stomach. She giggled happily. "Wauw they are beautiful" Dougie sat down and picked up Sarina. "Yeah luckily they look like me and not him" I looked at my feet. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head. I placed both in their cribs and closed the door. I sat down on the couch. Dougie sat down close to me. "So English notes" I looked nervously through my notes. "Your lips look so soft" he caressed my cheek gently. I tried to focus on something else than his lips. I felt his lips touch mine as delicate as possible. "This is really wrong" I said and rested my forehead on his forehead. "I am fond of you" Dougie smiled. "I should properly tell you about Annabelle and Serina, then you can decide for yourself" I said. Dougie grabbed both my hand supportively. "I met Ryan when I was 16; he was a badboy and showed me the off side of life if you know what I mean. I fell in love with the thought of changing him to be a one girl type of guy. We were great and he seemed to respect that I wanted to wait before we had sex until 1 year ago. He had invited me out for a boat trip by the lake here nearby. When we got back it was pouring raining so we seek cover under this small cottage roof thing. I did everything I could but I am not exactly strong. Never in my life have I felt so powerless. He left me on the ground alone and crying of course" I felt the tears pressing in my eyes. "I found out a month later that I was pregnant. I knew it would be the best thing to get an abortion but they were a part of me no matter how much I hate their father so with my mum's approval I went through with the pregnancy and gave birth to my beautiful girls. Now you know everything as the only one beside me and Ryan and I would understand if you left now and never looked back" I looked him in the eyes and tried to ignore the tears running down my cheeks. Dougie caressed my cheek softly. "I can close my eyes while you leave" I closed my eyes and prepared myself for him leaving but he didn't instead he kissed me tenderly. I smiled peacefully. "Not many girls can through what you did and still go to school and everything normal" he smiled. "I need to make a good life for them, it is hard sometimes but I love them with all of my heart" I said. "Now you have somebody to help you, if you want me to of course" Dougie said nervously. "I would love that Dougie" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you believe it is our last day of school?" Dougie kissed me as I entered the school. A year had passed and I was still dating Dougie and everything was amazing. Well except the fact that Ryan was trying to take Annabelle and Sarina from me but I hadn't told Dougie anything, he was busy with the band and I loved seeing him happy. "Are we still on the weekend?" I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him close. "You know I can't say no to you" he kissed me. I giggled. "But who can watch Annabelle and Sarina?" I cuddled up in his strong arms. "Let Tom and Giovanna" Dougie suggested. "Sounds like a good idea so we can have our own time" I looked him in the eyes. "Are you saying what I think you are?" he asked. Truth to be told Dougie and I hadn't slept together yet. "You have waited for an entire year and it is about time, don't you think?" I asked smiling. "If I could I would snatch you away now" he kissed my nose. I giggled. "I actually need to tell you something rather important" I sat down on a bench with him next to me. Dougie had gotten really attached to both my girls. "Ryan is trying to get family custody of Annabelle and Sarina based on me dating a famous rock star he is convinced that a lot of weird things are happening. I am trying to find a lawyer but damn they are expensive" I laughed. "Don't worry about that Sophia, you know I love those children as if they were mine" Dougie smiled. "Do you know how much you mean to me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Sometimes it feels like my world would fall completely apart if I didn't have you to keep me safe. I never thought that love could be this strong and I love you" I smiled a little. Dougie cupped my face with his hands and kissed me gently. I smiled. "Can you two keep it in your pants?" Danny laughed. I turned around and looked at Danny, Tom and Harry. "What are you doing here?" I smiled. "Our two friends are graduating; do you think we are going to miss that?" Tom smiled. A bunch of girls started screaming and ran towards us. "Can you skip the graduation?" Harry asked writing an autograph. "Why not?" I looked at Dougie. He laughed and intertwined our fingers. "You are such a crime rider" he laughed. We all sneaked out the back door. "Let's see who gets home first" Danny got in his car. I got in next to Dougie.

The cottage where we were going to spend the weekend was incredible and high up in the mountains. Dougie opened my car door. I got out. "Wauw how did you find this place?" I asked. "I know some people" he laughed. We walked inside. I looked around smiling. "So what do you want to do?" Dougie pulled me closer by the waist. I giggled happily. "We could watch a movie" I suggested. "Sure" he smiled patiently. He sat down on the couch. I cuddled up close to him and we watched a fun movie. "I am so tired babe" Dougie smiled. I looked up at him. "Well then let's go up to bed honey" I smiled. The bedroom had a big double bed in dark brown wood with cute white sheets. I grabbed my bag. "You can just go to bed, I have to clean off my makeup and stuff" I smiled and closed the door to the bathroom. I changed into a sheer large dotted lace trimmed v-neckline, slim cut shoulder straps, a bow at the centre, gathered detail to lower cups, empire waistline and a tiered frill edged hem bodice. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and shook it. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Dougie was lying on the bed in his boxers reading. "Is it a good book?" I asked. He looked up and threw the book on the table. "Wauw" he smirked at me. I blushed. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Get over here" he smiled. I laughed and walked over to the bed. He pulled me down and kissed me passionate. He pulled me down and leaned over me. I giggled and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

As we entered the house where Gio and Tom lived I noticed there was no baby crying. I tightened the grip on Dougie's hand. "We tried to call you" Tom said. "Let me guess Ryan?" I said. He nodded. "I had a wonderful time Dougie this weekend, now I will go home and try to get my babies back" I walked over to the door. "I will come with you" he followed. "No please, I need to figure this out, they are my children" I walked out. I knew I couldn't be so hard on Dougie but how could he knew how I felt right now. Alex was in the living room with his band mates, Jack, Rian and Zach. "Hi Sophia, what is with the long face?" Alex asked. "Leave me alone" I walked over to the kitchen. I heard them whispering. I opened the fridge and sighed. "Where are Annabelle and Sarina?" Alex asked. "Ryan has taken them, so now I have to find some way to get my children back" I snabbed at him. "Soph, I can help you" he looked me in the eyes. "No I don't need anybody's help! I will do this on my own!" I slammed the door to my room. I sat down on my bed with a picture of Annabelle and Sarina right after they were born. There was a knock on the door. I threw a pillow at the door unluckily Dougie had opened the door so he was hit in the face with my pillow. I giggled a little. "I am sorry Dougs, I needed to get some frustration out" I sighed. "Why can nobody help you?" he sat down next to me. "Because I got myself into this trouble" I said. "What do you mean?" Dougie asked. "I should have known dating was a terrible idea" I looked at my feet. "I don't like where this is going" he sighed. "I love you Dougie but I need to focus on my children" I sighed. "Sophia you can't just give up on us like this, let me help you with Annabelle and Sarina" Dougie said. "You should go" I whispered. "No I am not leaving" he said. "It is over, goodbye" I turned away from him. "I will fight for you" he kissed my cheek and left. I crawled under my covers and felt my tears running down my cheeks.

"Sis, are you okay?" I felt the weight shift in my bed. "Leave" I sighed. He pulled off my covers. "We will get them back" Alex said. "I know that isn't why I am crying" I mumbled. "Why then?" Alex asked. "I loved Dougie no matter how much you hate him. For the first time since the accident I met someone who accepted me and made me happy and see the positive thing about life. Now I pushed him away and the world seems darker again" I sighed. "He will be back" Alex said clearly uncomfortable. I shook my head. "Just go Alex, I want to be alone" I sighed. "I will call the lawyer and get that fixed" Alex left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alex's POV:**

It was not of free will I was standing in front of the door of the McFly house. "Dude, just get it over with" my best friend, Jack laughed. I looked at him. Sophia had simply refused to leave her bed unless it was to meet with her lawyer. I knew the only way to get her out was to get that idiot of Poynter to talk to her. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. It was opened by the drummer, Harry Judd. "Sophia's brother I assume" he said laughing. I nodded annoyed. "Get Poynter" I said. "Dude no need to be mean" Jack said. "It's all right" Harry laughed and disappeared into the house. Dougie came walking out clearly annoyed that I was there. "What do you want Gaskarth?" he asked. "Remember my sister Sophia? You know the one who totally fell in love with you and really needs you to be there right now" I snabbed at him. He was just about to leave. "It's Dougie right? I am Jack" Jack introduced himself. Dougie just stared at him. "Sophia is one sexy girl right?" Jack said. I looked at him. "You knew that dude" he said to me. "She is" Dougie said. "I am sure that she is a lot more special than that girl you are hiding in there" Jack said. Dougie looked at his feet. "If you really do love Sophia than at least show up at her birthday tomorrow" Jack said and pulled me with him. "Great now I have to have him in my apartment" I snabbed at Jack. "Oh and since when did you think my sister was sexy?" I asked. Jack just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sophia's POV:**

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had lost weight from the stress and being in my bed all the time. I was wearing a white mini skirt and a floral corsage. Today was my birthday. Annabelle and Sarina were still with Ryan and we were fighting constantly. Alex had ordered me to be up on my birthday. I walked out to the living room where Jack, Rian, Zach and Alex were sitting. "Nice to see you up" Jack smiled. "Can I go to bed again?" I asked. "No" Alex made me sit down. "We are actually leaving now but only because my present is outside or at least one part of it" he smiled. I scuffed at him. I heard them leave and someone walk in. "How are you?" Dougie's sweet voice asked. "Fine" I said coldly. He sat down on the couch. "I am sorry for not being here" he said. "It is fine your new girlfriend wouldn't like that" I threw a magazine at him with pictures of him and some girl sneaking into the house. "I can explain that" Dougie said. "Not even start, I have something to say first" I said. "Listen I love you with all of my heart and for a reason I was convinced that you loved me too but you have proved me wrong and that is okay. As long as you are happy" I looked at my feet. "Sophia I love you, you know that but you pushed me away" Dougie said. I sighed. "Can you forgive me for being an awful person?" he asked. "Can you forgive me for being a bitch?" I asked. Dougie laughed and kissed me gently. I placed my head on his shoulder. "I love you" I whispered. "Good cause I love you too" he said. "So what are we now?" I asked and bit my bottom lip. "Well I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend" Dougie laughed. I hugged him tightly. "So did Alex seriously go and talk to you?" I asked. Dougie nodded. "Or it was actually Jack who ended up talking since Alex sounded like someone who was going to kill me" he laughed. "So I heard you are going off on tour soon" I smiled a little. He nodded. "Do you want to come with me?" Dougie asked. I laughed. "Let's see" I smiled.

"Is it okay to come in?" Jack yelled from the hallway. I laughed and intertwined my fingers with Dougie. "Yes idiot!" I yelled back. Dougie laughed. The guys walked in. Alex was carrying Annabelle and Sarina. I stood up and ran over to him. "Alex how did you?" I picked up both my daughters and kissed them. "I had a talk with Ryan but it is only for today Soph" he said. I sat down with them. Dougie smiled. I handed him Annabelle. "Wauw somebody else gets to hold the diamonds" Rian laughed. "He is my boyfriend" I smiled. "Who is just the prettiest?" I looked at Sarina. "I hope you have enjoyed your birthday" Alex said. "Well I have the best brother in the world, friends and boyfriend" I smiled. Alex sat down and was really quiet. "I know that the lawyer called today Alex, what did he say?" I asked and looked at him. "Let's not talk about that right now" he smiled. "Just tell me, I am a big girl now, I am 19" I smiled. "Let's not ruin the good mood by fighting about this" Alex said. Dougie just sat there. I looked at him. When Alex walked to the bathroom I looked at Dougie. "How about we invite Tom, Gio, Danny, Georgia, Harry and Izzy over here for Sunday dinner?" I asked. "Are you serious?" he asked smiling. "Well yeah, you hardly ever eat together, it could be fun" I smiled. "Cool" Dougie smiled.

Jack, Rian and Zach left after dinner. Dougie sat on the couch entertaining both Annabelle and Sarina. "It is good that you are such a child" I joked and kissed him. "Not in front of me" Alex said. "Now tell me what the lawyer said" I looked at him. "Well Ryan has a really strong case unfortunately. The best you can hope for at this point is visitation rights so you will have them every third weekend" Alex looked me in the eyes. I looked at my two daughters on the couch. "Well it is better than not at all right?" I sat down on the chair."If there was anything more I could do, I would do it" Alex said. "I know but you have to focus on you moving" I smiled. "You are moving?" Dougie said not hiding his joy. Alex laughed. "Yes to California" he said. "It is a great chance for you" Dougie tried to cover up. "Shut up Poynter" Alex said. Annabelle started crying. I picked her up. "Hey baby, want mummy to sing for you?" I asked. She stopped crying immediately. "I will take that as a yes" I walked into the nursery. I placed her in her crib. I sang her an old children song that my mother used to sing to me. Annabelle fell asleep extremely quickly. "I am sorry that I am such a terrible mum" I whispered to her. "You are a great mother" Dougie said from the door. "Really? My babies are being taken away from me" I sighed. "We will make it work" he kissed me softly. "You know with Alex moving I have a lot of space" I smiled. "About that, I am about to buy my own place and I want you to live there with me" Dougie said. "Poynter are you serious?" I asked. "Yes" he smiled. "Oh Dougie" I threw myself around his neck. He laughed. "Can we make a room for Annabelle and Sarina?" I asked. "Most certainly" Dougie smiled. I kissed him passionate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So I gave my children to Ryan, allowed my big brother to move to California and moved in with Dougie. The house was amazing. When you entered there was a small hallway, to the left there was a huge living room, from there it led to a big open kitchen and a small bathroom. The upstairs had a small office, a guestroom that was going to be made a nursery for Annabelle and Sarina and of course the master bedroom. As it was currently we had a bed and a couch. "Babe you know I really want you to come with us on tour but I have an idea" Dougie placed his hands on my waist. I looked him in the eyes. "You want me to stay here and make this a wonderful home?" I smiled. Dougie laughed. "You know me far too well" he smiled. "How long will you be away?" I asked. "A month" he said. "Oh I am going to miss you so much" I kissed him. "At some point you can come with me too" he smiled. "With Annabelle and Sarina?" I laughed. "Properly not" he laughed. "Well I will stay home this time and try to make this a proper home for us" I said. "Good girlfriend, just use my card" he smiled. "I was certainly also planning on that" I smiled. "Our last night for a month" I kissed him. "What do you want to do this night then?" Dougie asked. I pulled him by the shirt to the bedroom. I pushed him down on the bed and smirked at him.

Dougie left for tour rather early and I walked around the house not knowing what to do. My phone rang. I picked it up quickly. "I miss you already" Dougie said. I giggled. "You should just come home and we could cuddle all day" I suggested. "You know I would love that" he laughed. "So like while you are away then please don't do anything stupid babe" I mumbled. "I would never do that to you honey" Dougie said. "I love you boyfriend" I smiled. "Love you too girlfriend" he chuckled. "I will see you in a month, you better text me every once in a while" I said. "I will and I will dream of you every night" Dougie said. "So Gio is coming now so I will text you later" I smiled and hung up. "Already talking to Dougie huh?" Gio laughed and hugged me. "Yes" I smiled. "Well the house is great but it certainly needs some paint and furniture" Gio laughed. "Dougie left me his credit card" I smiled. "Why don't you two just get married?" Gio laughed. "Maybe someday we will" I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The place became really great. We painted the hallway white and filled the walls with pictures of McFly and us all. The living room we painted in a nice clean yellow. The three person couch was white and so was the recliner. The small table was also white. The fireplace had bricks around it. On the wall were pictures that I had found in the cutest art shop. The kitchen we hadn't done so much with, we only placed a dining table there big enough for all 8 of us. The office was painted white to and basically had a small office table and a small couch for if anybody needed to stay over. The smaller guestroom was a mixture of a nursery and a music room for my sweet boyfriend. The two cribs were transportable and therefore they could fit in the closet. The walls were white but then I had hand painted notes on the wall. There was everything that the guys were going to need for band practice. Guitars, drum set, recording set and of course a selection of the coolest basses ever for Dougie. The bedroom had turned out amazing. The walls were a pale blue. The bed was a princess bed with a light blue cover and a bunch of pillows that I loved. Under the window I had placed a small cute white bench with blue pillows. On the white nightstands there was a lamp and a picture of us on each one of them. "Will you decorate my house when Harry asks me to move in?" Izzy smiled at me as she had seen the wonderful house. "It was a lot of work but I just hope Dougie will like it" I smiled. "He is going to love it" she smiled. "He will be home in one hour and I am so freaking nervous" I admitted. "Why?" Gio asked. "Well when we were broken up it toke him one day to find a new girl and now he is away for a month and I just can't handle that" I smiled a little. They didn't say anything. "You know something I don't know" I looked at them. "We will see you Sunday" they left quickly. I sat down on the wonderful soft couch. "Wauw this looks amazing" Dougie said from the hallway. I ran out to him. I threw myself around his neck and kissed him passionate. He chuckled. "Come see the rest" I pulled him with me through the house. I finished the tour by showing him the music room/nursery. "Sophia this is unbelievable" Dougie said. "And most of it is bought secondhand so it wasn't that expensive" I handed him his credit card. "I really haven't deserved this" he looked at me. "Come, we can sit on the bed and you can tell me everything" I got into the bedroom and sat down on the big bed. Dougie sat down in front of me. "This is how life should be all the time" I smiled. "How was tour?" I asked smiling. "It was great, a lot of amazing fans and stuff" Dougie said. "You aren't really smiling" I pointed out. He fiddled with one of the pillows. "You cheated on me while you were on tour" I guessed. "Soph, I was drunk out of my mind and I missed you like crazy" Dougie said. "Well luckily in the office there is a couch where I can sleep tonight" I grabbed my pillow. "You aren't mad?" he asked. "I am heartbroken, goodnight boyfr… Dougie" I walked into the office. I sat down on the couch and placed my head in my hands. I knew that I was going to forgive him because after all I did love him but all trust was gone. I felt the tears run down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When I entered the kitchen the next morning Dougie had made breakfast for us. I sat down at the table quietly and started eating. "Good morning" he said and sat down in front of me. "Morning" I said. I heard him sigh. "Did you sleep nice?" I asked. "No I hardly slept but the bed was extremely soft" Dougie said. "Yeah I knew you liked your bed soft" I said. "The others are going over soon" he tried to smile a little. "Great then I will make lunch for us all, are the girls coming to?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks for breakfast Dougie" I stood up. "I will do the dishes" he offered. "No let me" I said and grabbed his place. There was a knock on the door. "Have fun" I turned away from him. "Sophia" he started. "Hi mate" Danny yelled as he entered the kitchen followed by the others. I pulled on a big fake smile. "This looks like a perfect home" Tom smiled. "Yes perfect home, absolutely perfect" I said and continued cleaning the dishes. "Sophia has made the perfect music room for us" Dougie looked at me hopefully. I looked out the window. The guys left. "Are you okay?" Gio asked. "I am just great, how could anything be better?" I smiled big and fake. "I am getting scared" Izzy said. "You two knew that my boyfriend had cheated on me and for some reason decided not to tell me so I happily made a house completely for him and didn't bother to think of my own needs" I looked at them smiling. "Sweetie we didn't feel it was our place to tell you" Gio tried to defend themselves. "If there ever was something with you two and Harry or Tom I would do everything to help you" I said. "Can you forgive us?" Izzy asked. "Sure" I said. "Like you forgiven Dougie?" Gio asked. I clenched my hands. "I have to make lunch" I walked to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes. When did life get so complicated? "Are you alright?" Tom asked. "I am fine, thank you" I smiled. "Wauw I can see why Dougie is miserable today" he smiled a little. "Was there anything you wanted?" I asked. "I will just leave again" Tom backed out off the room. "Gio!" I called for her. She rushed into the kitchen. "Can you make lunch?" I asked. "Of course sweetie" she moved into hug me. I ran upstairs. The door to the music room was open so they clearly saw me running into the office. I slammed the door closed and sank down on the couch. I breathed heavily. I was close to tears. The door opened and Dougie stood there. "Hi" I looked at him. "I wanted to see if you were okay" he said. "I am fine, how is music practice?" I asked. "Ehm fine" he looked confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I stood in the kitchen making a chocolate cake for our 1½ anniversary. Dougie was in the living room watching me but pretending to watch television. As I tried to move the cake to the table I dropped it. I stared at the cake and sank down on the floor. "Sophia, are you alright?" Dougie was by my side quickly. I shook my head crying. "It was just a cake" he tried to comfort me. "I wanted it to be perfect" I whispered. "Since when do you care so much about perfect?" Dougie asked. "Forget it" I stood up quickly. "No this time you are telling me" he stopped me. "You cheated on me. I have to be perfect so I will be enough for you" I looked at my feet. "Sophia you are better than perfect, you are you" he moved his hand up to caress my cheek. I stepped back. "Don't" I said. "Close your eyes" Dougie said. "No, I am moving out Dougie" I rushed upstairs. "Sophia! Why can't I just hold your hand or anything?" he followed me. "You touched her! You kissed her!" I yelled at him. "Finally a hint of emotion" Dougie walked over to me. "I can't be with you knowing that whenever we are apart I have to be afraid that some bitch will snatch you from me!" I continued to yell. "I love you with all of my heart and next time you can come with me or install a camera on me or on one of the guys" Dougie said. "I am broken Dougie" I sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me. "You still love me?" he asked. "With all of my heart" I said. "Close your eyes" he ordered. I did as I was told. I felt his lips gently touch mine. I did everything to resists my urge to pull away. "Will you ever trust me again?" he asked clearly upset. "I don't know Dougie, I want to certainly but you know" I sighed. "Will you sleep here?" Dougie asked. I nodded slowly. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my short shorts and a tank top. I practically ran under the covers. I turned my back to Dougie. "It breaks my heart to know that I have caused this on you Sophia, it is you that I love and want to marry" he said. "Wait what? Marry?" I turned around and looked at him. "Of course, I thought you knew that this was for the long term" he said. "I didn't think you already were thinking of marriage" I looked at him. "I have already picked out the ring, I was going to pick it up tomorrow" Dougie said. "Was going to?" I asked. "Now I fear that you will say no" he said. "We have dated for 1 ½ Dougie, do you really know that we are meant to be together?" I asked. "Sophia I knew from the moment you stumbled into me that I was going to marry you" Dougie said. "Tell me how you would have purposed" I moved closer to him. Gently Dougie placed his arm around me. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise when I actually do it" he smiled a little. "Who was she?" I asked my voice already trembling. "Just a girl that I met" he said. "Did it mean anything to you?" I asked. "No it was the biggest mistake of my life" Dougie said. "I want to stay here with you Dougie, you know that" I said. "Why am I fearing you will say but?" he asked. "Do you still want me here?" I buried my head on his chest. "More than anything" Dougie kissed my forehead. "So I think I am going to stay" I mumbled. His grip tightened and I knew he was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Good morning girlfriend" Dougie said. I opened my eyes and saw him standing with a tray with breakfast on it. I smiled. "What is this boyfriend?" I asked. "Well it is your birthday and you deserved something special" he smiled. "Good cause I am starving" I smiled. He gave me the tray and sat down next to me. "So the whole day is planned" Dougie said. "What is going to happen?" I asked. "Well first you have to eat the breakfast, then we are going to the carnival, then Gio and Izzy is going to help you get ready for our gig tonight and to finish the evening you are going to be backstage at our gig" he kissed me. I smiled. "But I wanted to do my hair" I smiled. "Well the girls can go with you" he smiled. "You are so wonderful Poynter" I smiled. "Not nearly as wonderful as you" Dougie kissed my nose. "So I will go and get ready for the carnival you insane boy" I walked into my walk-in closet. I pulled on ultra slim fitted high waist blue jeans, a puffy white shirt with cute short arms and I matched it with white pumps. I walked out to Dougie again. "You look sexy babe" he pulled me closer. "Can we go? I am so looking forward to this" I smiled and pulled him with me.

The carnival was so much fun and entertaining. Both Dougie and I were like children and at a point a guard asked us to be calmer. "I had so much fun Dougie, I will remember this forever" I smiled. "That was the point" Dougie smiled. "So I actually have to leave you here with Gio and Izzy and then I will see you tonight" he pulled me closer. "I am in love with you Sophia" Dougie smiled. I stood on my toes and kissed him. "I will see you" I kissed his cheek and ran over to Gio and Izzy who was waiting for me. I ran over to them. "It looks like you are forgiving Dougie" Gio linked our arms together. "We had a talk yesterday and we are talking it one day at a time" I smiled. "So our job is to get you super sexy for the gig tonight and afterwards your first press shoots" Izzy said. "Seriously?" I laughed. Gio led us into a nice little shop. "I have been so focused on Dougie and me that I haven't heard about you guys" I smiled. "There isn't much to say" Gio smiled. "Well what is the deal with this gig tonight?" I asked. "It is just a normal gig" Izzy laughed suspiciously. "I had so much fun today at the carnival, I totally forgot how fun everything could be" I smiled. The outfit I bought was super sexy, mini denim light blue shorts, small tight sitting red t-shirt with a fun print on it and red brown cowboy boots. "Dougie is going to be over you constantly" Izzy giggled. "I don't look like a complete slut?" I asked. "No you look sexy" Gio smiled. "Well it is about time we get there, it starts in an hour" Gio pulled us with her. "Hair up or down?" I asked. "Defiantly down" Izzy smiled. I shock some life into my long brown hair. The club the guys were going to play at was super nice. Backstage the guys were fooling around doing something stupid like always. "Tell me Dougie Poynter don't you even have a second to look at me?" I looked at him. They all stopped and looked at us three girls. "Wauw" they all said. Tom kissed Gio and Harry Izzy. "Do you like it?" I walked over to Dougie. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world" he smiled. "Hey!" Gio laughed. "Well you I am not dating, but Tom is lucky" Dougie smiled kindly. "We have to run on stage but I will see you soon" Dougie kissed me and ran on stage. The show was so great. "So my mate here actually asked if we could close with a certain song" Danny looked at Dougie. They started singing No Worries.

[Danny:]  
>We ran past strawberry fields and smelt the summertime<br>When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine  
>And then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire<br>And then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tire

[Tom:]  
>Captivated by the way you look tonight<br>The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes

[Danny:]  
>It's times like these we'll never forget<br>Staying out to watch the sunset  
>I'm glad I shared this with you<br>Cause you set me free  
>Show me how good my life could be<br>How could this happen to me? Yeahhhohhh

[Tom:]  
>And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep<br>But when you wake up you'll be lying next to me (ba ba ooo)  
>We'll go to Hollywood, make you a movie star (movie star)<br>I want the world to know how beautiful you are

[Danny:]  
>Captivated by the way you look tonight<br>The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes yeah

[Tom:]  
>It's times like these we'll never forget<br>Staying out to watch the sunset  
>I'm glad I shared this with you<br>Cause you set me free  
>Show me how good my life could be<br>How did you happen to me? Yeahhhohhh

[Danny:]  
>There are no secrets to be told<br>Nothing we don't already know  
>(bum bum bum)<p>

[Tom:]  
>We got no fears of growing old<br>We got no worries in the world

"So Dougie here actually had a reason for us singing this song, now take it away little mate" Tom laughed. Dougie chuckled a little. He grabbed the microphone. "For this I actually need my girlfriend Sophia to get on stage" he said sounding a bit nervous. He was not as nervous as me as I walked on stage. Everybody clapped. "Okay this is Sophia Lilly Madeline Hill Gaskarth and we have been dating for 1 ½ year" Dougie started his voice shaking. "Dougie, what are you trying to say?" I asked smiling. He got down on one knee. "I know I have done you so much wrong, yet you still managed to forgive me and that only makes me see what a perfect girl I have" he said. I smiled. "I love you with all of my heart Soph, will you marry me?" he finally asked. I nodded. "Of course" I giggled. He placed a beautiful simple ring on my finger. It was plain and in the middle it had a beautiful diamond. "Oh Dougie" I smiled. He stood up and kissed me passionate. Everybody clapped. We ran off stage. "Congratulation!" Gio and Izzy hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much" I smiled. I was surrounded by the girls and Dougie by the boys for the rest of the night. It seemed like they were determined to keep us apart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Finally home" I ran into our house followed by Dougie. Dougie laughed. "I can't believe we are getting married!" I threw my arms around his neck. "I would have done it a lot sooner" he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you Dougie and it was so romantic" I smiled. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" Dougie asked. "It has to be the best birthday so far" I led him to the bedroom. "What is going to happen now?" he smirked at me. "I want to cuddle and just talk" I smiled. "Great" Dougie said. I laughed and cuddled up close to him on the bed. He ran his fingers over my side slowly. "What was your first thought about me when you saw me in the hallway?" I asked. "First that you were smoking hot, then that I wanted to get in your pants and last I love that girl" he chuckled. I laughed. "You are so sweet babe" I smiled. "It is actually true, I knew from the first moment that in front of me stood that girl I was going to marry and have kids with" he kissed my forehead. "I am so lucky to have you" I smiled. "Not nearly as lucky as I am to have you" he whispered.

I ran to the front door when there was a knock on it. Dougie was in the kitchen making lunch for us. In front of me stood a middle aged man in a suit. "Ehm may I help you?" I asked. "Are you Miss Gaskarth?" he asked with a cold voice. "Yes that is me" I smiled. "Here you go" he handed me a big yellow envelope. "What is this?" I asked. "In short our ex boyfriend Ryan is filing for child custody and you will no longer be able to see your daughters" he said and left. I stared at the envelope. "Who was it honey?" Dougie asked from the kitchen. "Ryan is making sure I won't ever see Annabelle and Sarina" I gave him the envelope. "Are you serious?" he asked. "I am going to bed" I walked into the bedroom and crawled under my covers. I stared at the ceiling with a million of thoughts running through my head. "Dinner" Dougie said later. "I am not hungry" I said. Dougie tried to talk to me when he went to bed. "Breakfast" he said the following morning. "I am not hungry" I said. He sighed and walked out. "Lunch sweetie" Gio said. "I am not hungry" I said yet again. She left too.


	13. Chapter 12B

**Chapter 12**

There was a knock on the door. Dougie was at their band practice. I dragged myself out to the door. It was three days since I had been told that I was losing my children. As I opened the door Alex, my brother, stood there. "You look like shit Soph" he said. "Always nice to see you" I tried to smile. He pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed and hugged him back. He led me inside. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Dougie actually called me and told me what was going on" Alex said. I nodded. "So you are letting this bring you down? Where is my sister at?" he asked. "I am losing my children!" I snabbed at him. "You are marrying the love of your life and you will be able to fight for them" Alex said calmly. I just looked at my feet. "Look I have to meet up with someone but Jack will entertain you" he opened the door and reveled a smiling Jack. He stopped smiling when he saw me. "Sweetheart" he hugged me. I sighed. Alex left. "I am starving" Jack laughed. "I am not hungry" I said. "Well I don't care, you are going to eat" Jack walked into the kitchen. "Since when do you practice though love?" I asked. He handed me a plate of food. Slowly I ate as Jack kept looking at me. "I am sorry to hear about you and the whole Annabelle and Sarina thing" he smiled. "Thanks" I sighed. "I see that Dougie finally placed a ring on you" he gestured towards my hand. I looked at my hand and smiled a little. "I love him so much Jack, but I still think that if I wasn't with him I would have my babies" I mumbled. "When did you start giving up quickly?" Jack asked. I looked at him. "Madeline what I always admired at you was that you constantly followed your dreams. Marry Dougie and fight for you children. Dougie is actually a great guy" Jack smiled. "Thanks mate" Dougie sat down next to me. "I will give you some time" Jack walked to the kitchen with our dishes. "I understand if you want out, I know that your children mean everything to you" Dougie mumbled. "So do you, will you help me fight for my children?" I asked. "You know I will do everything for you" he smiled. I kissed him. "I should properly thank Jack" Dougie whispered. "I am planning on you two feeding ATL while we are here" he laughed and sat down on the couch. "Are you insane? You guys eat like 30 men and so does McFly" I giggled. "Oh yeah it is Sunday tomorrow" Dougie smiled. I placed my head on his chest. "Well you can come over too, I will bake" I smiled a little.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I sat on the couch waiting for Dougie to come home. They had spent a week off somewhere writing some new songs and today they were getting back. Around 5 in the morning I heard him trying to sneak in. I opened my eyes and looked at a very drunk Dougie. "Come on honey let's get you in bed" I sighed and helped him to the bedroom. "You are so pretty" he ran his hand over my face. I laughed. As he threw himself on the bed something fell out of his pocket. I leaned down and picked it up. It was an empty condom package. I sighed and threw it on the floor again. I opened the closet quietly and pulled out a bag. Silently I started packing. I sneaked out the door and stood on the street with the rain pouring down. Of course my fiancée cheats on me and it rains like insane.

Dougie's POV:

Waking up with a huge hangover wasn't exactly my favorite thing in the world. The house was surprisingly quiet. I stumbled down the stairs hoping to see Sophia sitting on the couch. Yet the place was empty. As I entered the kitchen I saw that her engagement ring was on the kitchen counter. I tried to remember what on earth had happened last night. I walked to the bedroom and started getting dressed. I saw an empty condom package. I slammed my hand in the wall and sighed. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. The first place I went was Tom and Gio's place. I knocked on the door. Gio opened the door and crossed her arms as she saw me. "Is she here?" I asked. "No" Gio simply said. "Would you tell me if she was?" I asked. "Properly not" she said. "Is Tom here?" I asked. "No" she said. "Honey" Tom yelled from their kitchen. "Hey mate" Tom smiled as he saw me. "Have you seen Sophia?" I asked. He shook his head. I walked over to Harry and Izzy's place. They hadn't seen her either. The last place I knew to look was at Danny, but she wouldn't go there, would she? I shook my head and knocked on the door. Sophia opened the door a little wearing on his t-shirt. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Leave me alone" she closed the door. I hammered on the door. "Mate now is not a good time" Danny opened the door. "Dan I love her let me talk to her" I begged. He sighed and opened the door. I walked in. Sophia stood in the kitchen looking out the window. I stood behind her. "I am coming home to pack my things today" she said her voice clearly shaking. "I understand that you are mad at me" I said. She nodded. "There is no way you will give me another chance?" I asked. "How many chances do you need? I do everything for you and yet it is not enough" Sophia sighed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sophia's POV:**

I stood in the kitchen packing down my plates. I placed them in a box slowly. Dougie sat in the living room playing on his guitar. He started humming. I leaned against the counter and sighed. I heard him sing.

Baby, what are we becoming  
>It feels just like we're always running<br>Rolling through the motions every day  
>I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you<br>Seems like you could care less either way  
>What happened to that girl I used to know<br>I just want us back to the way we were before

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby,  
>Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy,<br>Do I have your love? Am I still enough?  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
>Baby, do I<p>

Remember when we didn't have nothing  
>But a perfect simple kind of loving<br>Baby those sure were the days  
>There was a time our love ran wild and free<br>But now I'm second guessing everything I see

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
>Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy<br>Do I have your love, am I still enough  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
>Baby, do I<p>

Still give you what you need  
>Still take your breath away<br>Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
>Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy<br>Do I have your love, am I still enough  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life

Tell me baby do I get one more try  
>Do I, baby do I<p>

I smiled a little. "Don't forget this" Dougie handed me a teacup we had bought together. As I grabbed it our hands touched. I pulled my hand back. "You can keep it" I mumbled. "Where are you going to stay?" Dougie asked. "Ehm I am not sure, seeing I haven't worked since we started dating I don't really have the money to buy a place so I might just live with Tom and Gio and find a work" I said. "I am aware this is a lot to ask for but you could stay, you don't have to forgive me but this is your home. You can have the bedroom and I will stay in the office" Dougie offered. "Does it sound like a good idea to you? We don't really have a history of being good at staying away from each other" I said. "I know that at some point you are going to go after somebody else and I will respect that, I just want you to be near me" Dougie looked at his feet. I started unpacking my things again. I knew that Dougie wanted to hold me and kissed me at that moment. I turned around and looked at him. "Who was she this time?" I asked. "I don't remember, I don't really think anything happened" Dougie said. I nodded. "Do you love me?" he asked. "Don't dare ask me that again you know that I love you with all of my heart" I walked upstairs.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I was surprised by how well the living arrangement went. "Good morning" I smiled at Dougie. "Hey, did you sleep nice?" he asked. "Yeah it sure is a good bed" I laughed. "Ehm McFly has to go to this charity event and play some music" Dougie started. "That is a great opportunity" I smiled. "All the others are bringing dates, Tom is bringing Gio, Harry brings Izzy and Danny brings Georgia. So I was thinking, we are friends now, will you come with me? It is totally okay if you say no" Dougie mumbled sweetly. "It is not a date?" I asked. "You know I want it to be a date but I can only dream" he said. "We can call it date, it can be our chance to find out where we stand" I smiled. Dougie lit up in a smile.

I wore a dark blue velvet dress that hugged my curves closely for a stylish and heart stopping look. A shimmering single shoulder strap stretched down to meet the straight-across neckline. Sparkling embellishments enhanced my one hip while the skirt poured cleanly to the floor. On the left side was a high slit. I walked down the stairs and saw Dougie standing there wearing his tuxedo. "You look very handsome" I smiled. He turned around and his jaw dropped as he looked at me. "Ehm do you like the dress?" I asked. "Sophia you look unbelievable" he said. "It just hung in my closet" I blushed. "I have something for you" Dougie gave me a blue velvet box. I opened it and revealed a silver bracelet with scrolling cut outs in small diamonds. "Wauw it must have been expensive" the worlds slipped my mouth. He laughed. "It wasn't that bad, do you like it?" Dougie asked. "I love it" I smiled and placed it on my wrist. "Perfect" he said and opened the door for me. We got in his car and drove to the hotel. As we walked up the red carpet we linked arms as the photographers snapped pictures of us. "They will properly think we are a couple again" Dougie whispered. "Would that be bad?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled a little. "That we hadn't seen coming" Tom smiled as we walked over to the table. "I was also surprised to see how handsome Dougie actually can be" everybody laughed. We sat down. "You look stunning" Gio said. "Is it weird that I did it to impress Dougie?" I whispered. "Judging by the look on his face you certainly did" Izzy whispered. We all three laughed. "Couldn't it be fun if I tried to make a body wave on everybody here?" Dougie asked me. I laughed. "I think that old man over there would love that" I gestured towards an old man in the corner who looked like he was about to die. Dougie laughed. "It is nice to laugh with you again" I said. "Yeah we have been kind of off lately huh?" he said. I nodded. "I hope you don't fall off stage" I laughed as they walked on stage.

"Are you tried?" Dougie asked as we left the hotel. "Not really why?" I asked. "Come with me" he smiled and led to a small park. On the path was a horse open caret holding. "What is this?" I laughed. "We hardly hang out so I figured a night out wouldn't be too bad" he smiled and help me up. I giggled and sat down. He sat next to me. "So I was wondering if you find it annoying that I live with you still? I know you offered it but yeah" I looked at him. "I love having you there" Dougie smiled. "You are freezing" Dougie looked at me. I nodded. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Does that help?" he asked. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. "We should do this more often" I said. "Riding around London freezing?" Dougie laughed. "No just hanging out, no fighting just us" I mumbled. "I am sorry for everything that I've done, I never wanted to hurt you Sophia, you know that" Dougie apologized. "I forgiven you Dougie a long time ago but the trust you broke it again" I said. "What if I locked myself in the house?" he asked. I laughed. "Kiss me Dougie" I looked up at him. "Are you serious?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Dougie cupped my face with his hands and slowly kissed me. I smiled. "I am not saying that we are back to perfect but we are getting there" I smiled. He tightened his grip and smiled. "But if you ever do it again I am out for good" I looked him in the eyes. "I know" Dougie smiled. "Hey look there is Gio and Tom" I looked at the sidewalk where they were walking holding hands. "Well don't you look all cuddly?" Gio asked. "Want to join us?" Dougie asked. "Think you two need the privacy, but see you tomorrow at band practice" Tom smiled. We rode off. "I wish this night never ends" I smiled and closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I walked thought the doors to the house and everything was dark expect for a path of candles leading to the kitchen. "Ehm Dougie?" I called out. "In here" he said from the kitchen. I laughed and walked in there. He had actually made dinner for us. I sat down completely surprised. "What is the occasion?" I asked and smiled. "Wanted to spoil my girlfriend" he said and sat down. We ate, talked and certainly also laughed. "So when is the tour?" I asked and smiled. "In a month" Dougie looked me in the eyes. I nodded. "Come with us" he smiled. "I might just do it" I laughed. "I would love that" he smiled. "Well in that case I am coming" I smiled. He chuckled and picked me up. He carried me to the bedroom.

Dougie was still asleep as I stood in the bathroom completely stressed. I was 11 days late. The pregnancy test was on the sink just mocking me. Still 7 minutes before I would know the answer. I paced around the bathroom. I looked at the test and dropped it in the bin. I sneaked down stairs and into the kitchen. I started cooking breakfast. "You are up early" Dougie sneaked up behind me. I giggled. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I don't think I can come with you guys on tour honey" I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Why not babe?" he asked clearly hurt. "I have heard that pregnant shouldn't ride on a bus for that many hours" I smiled. "Are you? Like with. We are having a baby" he hugged me tightly. I laughed. "Are you happy?" I asked. "This is amazing" he kissed me tenderly. "Even though I can't come with you on tour?" I asked. "You know that if I could I would stay home and chain you to the bed just to make sure that our baby is okay" he kissed me again. I laughed. "Call everybody, invite them over. I want to tell them" I smiled. Dougie laughed and did as he was told. Soon they filled the house with talking and laughing. "So what brought us here?" Gio asked smiling. "I told Dougie something this morning that I want you guys to know to" I smiled. They all looked at me. "Dougie and I are going to have a baby in 9 months" I smiled. "That is incredible" Izzy hugged me tightly. "Congrats mate" the guys high fived Dougie. "A little Dougie" Gio laughed. "Hopefully not" Harry laughed. "I would love that" I kissed Dougie. He smiled and kissed my nose.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I hated being pregnant. I was fat, my feet were swollen and I had the worst morning sickness. "Shouldn't you stay in bed?" Dougie asked as I was on my way out of bed. He had basically just returned from tour. "What do you want me to do an entire day in bed?" I asked. He smirked at me. "Do I look like someone who is in the mood?" I smiled. "Okay wait here" he ran into the kitchen and returned with my favorite ice and a spoon. He sat down behind me and placed the covers over us. He turned on the television. I smiled and cuddled up closer to him. "Uh gossip" I turned up the volume as my favorite show started. "McFly yet again finished off an amazing tour" the speaker said. "Aw good boy" I smiled at Dougie. "Tom Fletcher brought his fiancée, Giovanna Falcone. Harry Judd brought his girlfriend Izzy and Danny Jones brought Georgia. The only one missing a girl was bassist Dougie Poynter" he continued. "I wanted to come with you" I mumbled. "I know babe" he kissed my forehead. "When we asked him he told us that he was going to be a daddy" the speaker said. "Aw you told the world we are having a baby" I smiled. "Yet rumors are still rising about him and Frankie getting back together. At least she attended their last show and here they are seen hugging tightly" a picture flashed on the screen with Dougie and Frankie hugging. I moved away from Dougie and changed the channel. "Soph I can explain" he started. "Instead you should pack your things and get out" I said. "Sophia she just showed up at the concert and it was nothing but a hug" Dougie stood up. "Please leave" I turned my back to him. I heard him drag his feet leaving the house.

I screamed as I entered the hospital. I was going to give birth and Gio had kindly driven me to the hospital seeing I still weren't talking to Dougie. "Do you want me to call the father?" the nurse asked smiling kindly. "No! I hate that man!" I screamed and closed my eyes. After 14 hours of birth I gave birth to a stillborn baby boy. I couldn't even manage to cry as the doctor told me. "Are you alright?" Giovanna asked. "Does Dougie know?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you go and get him?" I asked. "Of course sweetie" she hugged me softly and walked outside. Dougie sat quietly on the chair next to me as he walked in. "I am so sorry" I said. "You have nothing to be sorry about" he placed his hand on top of mine. "I know you wanted to a son and I wanted to give you that so I at least had done one good thing in your life" I said. "You showed me love what more could I have asked for?" he looked me in the eyes. "You showed me how painful love could be" I looked away. "Will you ever trust me?" Dougie asked. I shook my head. "I will never love anybody as I loved you Dougie but I told you no more chances" I closed my eyes. "You can have the house" Dougie walked out.

_**The end**_


End file.
